


Kids These Days

by Shizuna610



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bureaucracy, Central 46 - Freeform, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Fullbringer Arc, protective Kyouraku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuna610/pseuds/Shizuna610
Summary: Ichigo internally sighed as the elderly council member continued his ramble. One signature. So much bullshit for one signature. All he wanted was to not have to dodge a huge space-time travelling reishi consuming monster every time he wanted to visit his friends.Was that too much to ask?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Kyouraku Shunsui
Kudos: 91





	Kids These Days

"-kids these days, no respect! How dare-"

Ichigo internally sighed as the elderly council member continued his ramble. One signature. So much bullshit for one signature. All he wanted was to not have to dodge a huge space-time travelling reishi consuming monster every time he wanted to visit his friends. He'd even done all the paperwok required for official senkaimon access. Ukitake and even Byakuya had signed on it as well to vouch for him. But the bloody Council member responsible for the final approval wasn't accepting his papers. 

"- you think just because you're some sort of saviour-"

Ichigo grit his teeth. The heck? He wasn't even throwing his weight around or anything. He could’ve. He’d dare say he had full rights to. He did save Soul Society from a megalomaniac villain with plans to wreak havoc in the three worlds then _lost all his powers_ doing so and got them back after almost two years.….. And even then, he'd fully gone through the proper channels, gotten all the forms and signatures-

"-hollow scum-"

Ichigo froze, using every ounce of his focus to try settle the hollow wailing for blood at the back of his mind. The piece of shit was constantly looking for an excuse to let loose. Honestly, he was kind of tempted to let Shiro have his way but that would just cause trouble for everyone and delay this whole permission thing further. 

"Well if it isn't Ichigo-kun!"

"Kyouraku-san?" Ichigo blinked in surprise when he spotted the Eighth's captain making his way towards him with a stack of papers in tucked under his arm. He and Ukitake had become pretty good acquaintances of Ichigo ever since he mess with the Fullbringers. Ukitake had been extremely relieved that Ichigo wasn’t mad at them about the whole affair with the Substitute Badge and to make it up to him, he had offered to teach him a lot of useful things such as how to operate the Badge fully or control his own reiatsu better and even a few basic kidou. Kyouraku would join in on these sessions sometimes. Mostly to complain about work until Nanao dragged him off or Ukitake himself kicked him out or used him as the target for the kidou demonstration.

Kyouraku walked up to them , gaze moving between him and the Council member who's name he'd already forgotten. Ichigo could've sworn his eyes went cold for a second there but by the time he adjusted his ridiculous hat, the warm smile and twinkling eyes were back.

"Now, now what seems to be the problem here Councilman Omaeda?"

"Eighth’s captain," the old man acknowledged with a grunt, white moustache twitching as he spoke, "Please tell your little hero here that while he may be used to special treatment in the Gotei, we at Central 46 don't entertain such favouritis-"

"But I'm not asking for special treatment!" Ichigo snapped, at the end of his patience as he waved the forms in his hand, "I have everything here and-ah, Kyouraku-san?"

Kyouraku had easily swiped the forms from his hand and glanced over them, going back and forth to confirm details. "Well the paperwork's all there, it pretty much just needs your sign Councilman. I don't see how it's favouritism if the boy's got his forms"

"The very fact that this is allowed is favouritism! Transferring shinigami power to some half-bred creature after it had been rendered fittingly powerless" the old man snapped, slamming his cane impatiently and looking ready to pull out his already balding hair, " Yamamoto may have gone senile but I will not have the official path to Seireitei defiled by hollow scum-"

By now Ichigo was ready to snap back at the old fool, accept the consequences and his fate and be chased down by the Cleaning Ram every visit rather than put up with any more of this nonsense. But before Ichigo could say something stupid, Kyouraku had already stepped into the Councilman's space, his reiatsu increasing gradually.

"The 'hollow scum' as you called him is the reason you still exist and aren't reishi fodder to a megalomaniac's plans. One that gained many followers and got as powerful as he did mostly due to the council’s incompetence I might add" Kyouraku's voice had gone flat, his usual sunny demeanour vanishing instantly.

"Is this how you show your thanks? By calling the boy 'hollow scum'?” Kyouraku went on, the reiatsu around him increasing further. “I thought the Omaeda clan was known for its accepting policies and was above such small-mindedness, or is that only true when you have to prepare to save face after your heir eloped with a Rukongai rat."

“You-! How do you-”

“Oh I know. All the captains know” Kyouraku assured the older man, his voice taking on a slightly vicious edge “You think Second Division will just sit and watch when a major clan flips their behaviour so suddenly. Soi Fon didn’t even have to send her men, that lieutenant of hers spilled the beans himself. He’s part of your clan yes?”

“That good for nothing-“

“Now, the Central 46 of course, doesn’t know about this little scandal yet” Kyouraku calmly steamrolled over the bumbling Councilman, “but if they did, it wouldn’t look very nice for you would it, _Councilman?”_

Ichigo watched in awe as the reiatsu increased even more, the Councilman sweating and trying to stand upright in spite of the sharp and oppressive air. He himself was doing his best to stay in place and not buckle under the pressure. The hollow wailing in his head had also calmed down, Shiro too busy trying to balance the reiatsu to scream for bloody murder. It was pretty impressive.

"So let me ask you again; what seems to be the problem here Councilman Omaeda?" Kyouraku asked, his polite smile not quite reaching his eyes.

The Councilman tried to fight back with his own reiatsu but got effortlessly squashed by Kyouraku's reiatsu surging, instantly forcing the old man to his knees as he clutched desperately at his cane in a futile effort to stay standing. 

“Know your place brat, you're a thousand years too early to beat me with pure reiatsu.” Kyouraku scoffed at the sad attempt to stand. "I don’t have all day to deal with idiots who don’t how to pick their battles. Sign Ichigo’s forms and let him be on his way, or you'll hear from Ukitake next and he won't be as nice as me. Am I clear _Junpei_?"

The councilman nodded as he spoke through gritted teeth "Yes"

“Yes what?” Kyouraku pushed. “Kids these days honestly, no respect-“

The councilman was now grinding his teeth so hard Ichigo was worried they were going to break.

“Yes… Kyouraku-senpai”

_Holy shit._

“Good, I’ll leave you to it” Kyouraku returned Ichigo his forms, gave him a casual nod and flash stepped off before Ichigo could ask anything, the oppressive air instantly easing once he left.

“The papers boy” the Councilman snarled, scrambling to his feet in a desperate attempt to salvage what was left of his dignity.

“Hm? Oh yeah, um here” Ichigo looked away from the direction Kyouraku had gone to hand the Councilman the relevant form. It was all signed and thrust back into his hands in seconds.

“Here, now get out of my face” he snipped and turned to leave before Ichigo could respond. He also had a lot of questions about what just happened. But that would probably have to wait if he wanted to get home by tonight. He turned to his forms to check the instruction leaflet for what to do next.

Oh good, he had to head to the Thirteenth to get his own butterfly anyways. If Ukitake was around he’d definitely pull Ichigo in for a cup of tea. And if Ichigo asked nicely, the captain would probably also answer all his questions about whatever the heck just happened. If not, well…just a cup of tea with the friendly captain before he headed home sounded nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly just really like the idea of souls that look very Old and Wise but are actually much younger and weaker than powerful shinigami such as Kyouraku, Ukitake , Unohana and all.


End file.
